


Who Says That Bodyguards And Criminals Don't Like Fast Food?

by Hetalia1912



Series: Of Bodyguards Waiters And Assassins [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blood and Injury, Bodyguard Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gun Violence, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Past Character Death, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Who Says That Bodyguards And Criminals Don't Like Fast Food?

**2:45 PM**

He isn't sure exactly when this all started.

He doesn't know if it was when he got the news that his father had apparently been hospitalized or when Song Minho suddenly showed up at the restaurant his family owned and where he also worked,saying he needed to talk to him as soon as possible.

What he _does _know,it was that things went to hell in life,and they went to hell _fast._

"Sorry.....I let you down."

And he's pretty sure that it has everything to do with him.

"No,it's okay.Just....hang in there okay?"

He just wants to why everything went wrong so fast.

"Please.....just stay with me..."

And why it all seems to have something to do with him.

"......Minho-hyung?"

Well the only way to figure that out is to go back a long ways.Not too long though.

* * *

**Four Months Earlier **

**10:50 AM**


End file.
